Fée moi rire
by o0 June 0o
Summary: c meugnon une fée c tout gentil ca exauce des voeux ... mais attention, une fois qu'on les a fait rire on peut plus s'en débarasser ! Je crois que Draco va passer de bons moments... paix à son âme !


**Fée moi rire**

**Auteur :** ben moa Sunnydream …

**Genre :** Romance … (en tout cas pour l'instant c prévu comme ça )

**Persos :** HP/DM et autres persos pas à moi … sauf certains qui viennent tout droit d'une

Imagination débordante …

**Rated :** je sais pas encore … je préviendrais si il faudra !

Note :

Fic pour Matt que j'adore !!!!!!!!!!!! Voila j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! I love you my potesse !!

Il se peut que des paroles de chansons soient glissées par ci par là … (dont les Red hot Chili Peppers ) on verra bien, en fonction de mon humeur ! (en tout cas les paroles ne seront pas de moi –sauf si création magnifique mais j'en doute)

Bon allé j'arrête là et je vous laisse lire !!!!

Bonne lecture et youyou foreveuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr !

**Fée moi rire**

**Chapitre 1 :** Une Fée rie …

PDV Draco.

_Chambre de préfet. 9h00_

Draco en avait vraiment marre de sa propre situation.

D'accord il était beau, riche, grand, célèbre et intelligent, … mais voila. Il y avait une chose qui l'obsédait plus que tout. Il avait beau se raisonner, suivre une thérapie, cette chose le hantait tout le temps, de jour comme de nuit.

Et cette chose n'était autre que Harry Potter…

Le Seigneur Potter en personne !

Evidemment il avait accepté ce fait. Il était amoureux de Potter et ne le niait pas. Personne n'était au courant. Attention ! N'oublions pas que c'est un Malfoy …

Et c'est bien connu un Malfoy ne … blablabla blablabla …

Depuis deux ans, sa haine extérieur envers le Gryffondor n'avait qu'augmenté. Il ne devait pas se trahir et faisait attention à bien faire sentir aux autres qu'il haïssait plus que tout ce « connard de Balafré ! »

Et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien

Le seul problème ( car oui, il y en a un !) c'est que ce petit jeu avait aussi réussi à monter à la tête d'Harry, que Draco Malfoy n'était qu'un « sale '…' de mes deux ! »

En gros la situation n'était pas prête de s'améliorer au grand désespoir de notre blondinet adoré …

Quoi que …

Bon trêve de bavardage ! Allons directement aux faits !

Ce matin donc, Draco s'apprêtait à rejoindre son psychologue dans la salle sur demande quand il se rendit compte que son pull préféré en cachemire bleu clair a col roulé avait disparu du haut de sa haute pile de pulls.

Pestant contre tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, il se mit en quatre pour retrouver son bien précieux, et entreprit de vider toute son armoire pour le cas ou le trésor de pull aurait « glissé » derrière une étagère. Pile par pile, il inspecta chaque pull, les repliant soigneusement un par un et les remettant à leur place après avoir minutieusement inspecté chaque millimètre carré de l'étagère, en profitant au passage pour passer le dépoussiérant.

Tout ce dérangement ayant été fait pour rien, il se mit dans une colère noire …

Il parcourut sa chambre de long en large, se mettant à quatre pattes pour regarder sous son lit, sous les meubles. En vain …

Même dans la salle de bain il n'y avait aucune trace du précieux vêtement. Ne voulant pas abandonner une telle chose, même si il avait le même pull de chaque couleur de l'arc en ciel, il s'assit sur son canapé pour réfléchir calmement à un endroit où il aurait pu le laisser.

Il passa sa tête dans ses mains, souffla légèrement en faisant de « hmmmmmmmm hmmmmmmmmm » dans sa tête pour tenter de zenatiser.

Tout à coup il entendit un léger couinement. Provenant du canapé, ledit où il était assis dessus.

Il se releva d'un bond et fit voler les coussins jusqu'au dernier sous lequel se trouvait justement LE pull en cachemire bleu clair … plein de suie noire.

Avec un hurlement de terreur, Draco se saisit du vêtement avec force et délicatesse à la fois. Il maudit intérieurement la personne qui avait osé le salir et remarqua alors une petite chose qui la regardait avec des yeux de « Bambi effrayé » des larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

Il se mit a genoux sur son tapis pour être à la hauteur de la chose. Et cligna une bonne douzaine de fois avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

« euh … je peux savoir qui tu es ?

Je suis la Fée Rie. Je viens du royaume d'Algastra…

Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez MOI dans MON pull ???

je … je me suis enfuie de chez moi … et ici ça m'a beaucoup plu … c'est tellement …

Oui je sais c'est beau, magnifique, grandiose, tout ce que tu veux … mais POURQUOI CHEZ MOI ? »

La Fée s'étant remise à pleurer, il lui tapota la tête, ce qui lui donna le hoquet et la prit dans sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Tu es pleine de suie … quelle idée d'entrer par les cheminées !

désolé …

C'est pas grave … tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Nan »

Il lui montra son nécessaire de toilette et repartit dans sa chambre pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout le bordel que cette arrivée inattendue avait causé.

_Même endroit 10h00_

Enfoncé sur le canapé avec un air sérieux, Draco regardait la fée rie ( _féerie … quel drôle de nom !_) qui s'était installée sur une fleur du grand vase ming que sa mère lui avait offert, qui se trouvait sur sa précieuse table en verre.

« Bon … et si tu m'expliquait tout de A à Z ?! Je dois t'avouer que je suis perdu là …

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une fée débarque chez moi sans explications et chamboule toute ma journée !

Ben … je m'appelle Rie, et je suis une fée du

C'est bon ! Ca je sais tu me l'as déjà dit !

je suis partie de chez moi parsque chez nous, une fée de 15 ans devient majeur et doit quitter ses parents pour réaliser une mission et devenir une vrai Fée !

Cool … mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu es venue faire chez moi !

Bon ça va t'énerve pas !!! Je suis venue ici pour te rendre heureux !! Voila t'es content ?!

Me rendre heureux ???? Mais je SUIS heureux ! Pas besoin d'une fée pour ça ! Je suis riche, beau, j'ai plein d'amis ! J'ai tout ce que je veux !

- Ah bon ?! Alors pourquoi ton aura est négative ??!! Pourquoi tu es triste chaque fois que tu pense à une personne en particulier ?!

(_Maudit soit les fées !!!)_

Très bien ! Alors vas y rends moi heureux alors !

_ Je veux bien, mais ça ne se fait pas tout seul ! Pour que je réalise ton vœux, tu dois faire quelque chose de « spécial » !_

Spécial ???!! Tu commence à m'énerver là ! Et sérieusement ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te barres d'ici et que Potter m'aime ! Voila tout ce que je veux !!!!! »

Il avait commencé à hurler en se levant du canapé… La fée le regardait avec des yeux aussi grands que deux ronds de flan en hoquetant des « Potter … Harry Potter … aime … Harry … POTTER ! »

Son visage passa par toutes les couleurs et elle éclata soudainement de rire. Elle se roulait sur la table et sur le tapis devant l'air ahuri de Draco et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule alors ARRETE DE RIRE !!! TOUT DE SUITE ! je ne vois même pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Oui tu as raison … excuse moi ! Alors quel est ton vœu ? Après tout tu as réussi à me faire rire, alors j'ai le droit d'exaucer trois de tes vœux !

Il me semble te les avoir déjà dit …

quoiiiiiiii ??? alors tu «étais sérieux ??? ce n'était pas juste pour me faire rire ?

Et pourquoi voudrais-je te faire rire ? …

Ben … pour avoir le droit de demander trois vœux à une fée, il faut la faire rire ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Nan.

je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas réaliser un vœu pareil ! On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça ! Par contre si tu veux je peux toujours rester avec toi et réaliser quelques vœux et t'aider à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ! Je m'y connais dans ce domaine !!! »

Draco avait un peu de mal à la croire … Il hésita longuement, mais finit par accepter. Apres tout avoir une fée avec soi peut toujours se révéler positif ! Et puis avec les yeux qu'elle lui faisait (_toujours Bambis !_) il aurait eu du mal à lui résister.

« Bon c'est d'accord ! Tu peux rester ! Mais à une condition ! Laisse-moi un peu seul et tranquille ! Je sens que je vais pas en avoir beaucoup maintenant … »

La petite fée le promit mais se mit aussitôt à courir dans tous les sens dans la pièce en poussant des hurlements de joie face à Draco encore plus désespéré et regrettant déjà de lui avoir donné la permission de s'installer dans sa chambre …

_A suivre …_

YOUYOUUUUUUUUUUUU !

The end pour le premier chapitre !!!

Alors alors ???? Verdict …

J'espère que ça vous a plu !!!!!

Les chapitres sont un peu court, mais sous la pression de certaines lectrices (… ) je me devais d'accélérer la publication de ce début de fic qui parle une énième fois de nos deux choupinets adorés !

Pour la suite … j'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se passer ! Ca dépendra de mon humeur et de celle de notre petite fée … priez votre bonne étoile !

En tout cas une chose est sure … Draco va en voir de toutes les couleurs !

A bientôt j'espereeeeeeeee !!!

La suite viendra peut être vite, ca dépend si les bôs anglais m'inspirent !!

Sunnydream …


End file.
